


Coming Together

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Oswald touches himself while listening to Edward doing same in his own bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I wrote this to pass the time of not getting any sleep today. It might not be as good as some other things I’ve written, but I'm very happy with it as it’s my first time writing sextimes for this pairing. It kinda turned out to be a prequel to my very first Nygmobblepot fic that I posted last week. Well, I hope those who read it enjoy and don't feel afraid to let me know what you think. Happy reading!

Oswald can hear it.

The soft groans of Edward flow into his bedroom through the surprisingly thin walls of the mansion.

“Ah…. Ah…. Oh, God.”

It's the second time this week Oswald has heard his chief of staff pleasuring himself. It's the most beautiful sounds that's ever kissed his ears. He would listen to it every night if he could.

“Oh…. Oh….”, Edward moans a little louder, oblivious to the one listening in on his private session.

It weighs heavily on Oswald's heart to know that the man he loves is infatuated with another. He can do nothing to sway his love away from Isabella’s arms. So he drowns in his tears almost every night, thinking of the one he will never have, but tonight isn't one of those sorrowful nights.

Oswald turns onto his back and closes his eyes, imagining Edward’s current actions. He listens to the gorgeous symphony of self-pleasure, as his slides his right hand down into his purple silk pajama pants. He can't take one more night just listening and not get anything out of it for himself.

“Oh, Ed,” Oswald exhales breathily, rubbing his hardening cock over his cotton briefs. His imagination suddenly shifts from what Edward is doing to what he wishes Edward would do to him.

Oswald thinks about being bent over the bed while Edward fucks his tight porcelain ass. The thought of their bare skin slapping against each other again and again, and the sensation of Edward’s warm cum oozing down the inside of his thighs, sends volts through Oswald’s spin. _“Fuck me harder, Ed_ ,” he’d demand from his lover. _“I can take it all.”_ The blood in his body rushes to one direction and his manhood twitched with every passing thought.

Oswald dips his hand under the elastic of his brief and takes hold of his throbbing thickness, stroking himself from hilt to blushing tip. “Ah…. Ed….” His toes curl. He won't last long if he keeps hearing Edward’s strong and enthusiastic grunting.

His body stiffens as he feels the tingle of his orgasm drawing nearer and he digs his free hand into the soft mattress, trying not to lose control of himself before Edward. He needs to know that they both came together.

Edward’s hollow breath breathes faster through the wall as he brings himself closer to the edge.

Oswald arches his back and matches the rhythm of his hand with the beating of his heart. He can hear how close Edward is to let go. “Oh, Fuck,” he murmurs in his hand, benumbing his cries from Edward’s ears. His heavy balls tremble to his own touch, imagining his chief of staff’s large hand constricting around them. An undeniable pulsation develops at the base of his shaft signaling his blissful release, but he fights off the sensation just a little longer.

Oswald abruptly hears something coming through the walls that he never thought he'd ever hear.

“Oh, Oswald,” Edward grunts thickly.

Oswald stops the motion of his hand down his pants. He can't believe his ears.

“Ah…  Yes, Mr. Penguin!”

Oswald realizes that his love has not been thinking of his girlfriend, but himself. He continues touching himself to completion, stroking his cock with more vigor than before. The knowledge of Edward thinking of him has inflamed his arousal even more. “Ed!.... Ed!”, he breathlessly calls out him.  He thinks they’ll both cum hard if Edward knows that they’re in this together.

“Oswald?”, he replied, clueless. It never crossed his mind that he’d hear that handsome voice again tonight.

“Don't stop,” Oswald urges. “Cum with me!”

“Oswald…. You could hear….”

“Yes….”, he cuts him off mid-sentence, neither of them have time to lose momentum. “But don't stop….. Cum with me, Ed.”

“Oh, God…. I'm almost -- I'm almost there.”

“So am I.” Oswald clenches his jaw and his hips slightly jerk as his cock erupts forcefully in his pants, expelling thick milky white gobs of cum.

“Fuck!”, both men roar in unison.

Oswald lays breathing heavily with his hand in his pants saturated with the thickest load he's ever expelled. His body lightly flutters with the shock of his orgasm still racing through him, as he thinks about the other man just beyond his bedroom wall.

“Oswald?”, Edward breaks the silence between them, after a short moment of basking in the afterglow of his intense release.

“Yes, Ed?”

“What did we just do?” He takes a breath between words. “That was incredible.”

“We both just thought about fucking each other.” Oswald sees no point in being coy. “But I never knew you ever wanted me that way.”

Edward doesn't reply.

“Ed?”, he calls out for an answer and suddenly there's a knock on his door.  Oswald rolls out of bed as quickly as he can and goes to the door, finding his love standing on the other side. Realizing the stain on the front of his silk paints, Oswald tries to cover the embarrassing splotches with his hands.

“You really did cum for me,” Edward says with a smug grin.

“Yeah…. Well….” He pulls the front of his shirt down but it doesn't help keep him covered, wishing he would have brought a pillow to the door. “You came for me too.”

“Indeed I did.” Edward steps inside the room, standing just before the shorter dark haired man. “I was quite surprised to hear you call to me. I thought these walls were thicker.” He knocks on the wood of the threshold. “But—” the crooked grin returns to his face— “we should do this all again. This time, in the same room.”

“Ed….” He takes a step back. “I'm truly not one to turn you down, but what about Isabella?”

Edward closes the gap between them, lust for a real taste of Oswald gleaming in his eye. “What about Isabella?”

“You -- you two are together.”

“Well—” he cuts his eyes away for an instant, then gazes back at Oswald— “about that. We called it quits.”

“Why?” He hasn't seen Isabella for almost two days, but he never asked about her because he really never cared. Oswald was enjoying all the extra time they had together. “I thought you loved her.”

“Do you really want the long, drawn out, boring explanation.” He slowly runs his index finger down the buttons on Oswald’s shirt. “Or would you rather have my warm, wet, lips around your cock.”

Oswald gulps and his body trembles slightly didn't expect Edward to be so forceful. It's like he popped directly out of one of his fantasies. “I…. I—” he licks his dry lips— “rather have the latter," answers with a coquettish smile upon his face.

“I thought you might agree.” Edward rubs his thumb gently across Oswald bottom lip, then passionately consumes Oswald’s, catching the shorter man's lip sweetly between his own. “I will say this,” he hums upon his soft flesh. “She only made me realize how much I cared for another.”

Oswald Cobblepot grabs him by the collar of his shirt, pulling their bodies together like matching puzzle pieces. His words made him feel alive more than anything else has recently done. “Oh, Ed,” he purrs seductively and Edward Ngyma swings the bedroom door shut.


End file.
